Worrying What Will Happen
by jazminewriter
Summary: Emmet believes that Ingo wants to murder his own brother, and now, Emmet has no choice but find help before his life is gone.
1. What is Happening?

**This is my first story I done so far! I hope you enjoy it!**

_Worrying What Will Happen_

Chapter 1: What Is Happening?

Note: Emmet's voice is _italic._

_I always hoped that Ingo and I will just get along. Oh, how can we? At first, we were okay, like if there was nothing to worry about, until something just happened. Ingo, during a tag team battle we were doing, attacked me; he hid a knife in his black pants pocket, and told his Chandelure to use Physic on me. It did, and he held the knife high in the air. I gasped as I see the weapon in Ingo's hand. As he plunges it down towards my chest, I held it before it can stab me._

_It made no sense…why will he try to murder his own brother, the only person that was there when our parents died during a night working at Gear Station. We were only ten at the time, and I still remember the death as if it was yesterday. But, I cannot say this to you. Eleven years has passed, and I have gotten over this tragedy. Now, I fear that a lurking spirit is dwelling within Ingo, wanting revenge. _

_This is my story, and I will live to tell you about this._

_Today was February 21, 2013. My best friend, Jamie, has left Nimbasa, and I think that she will return. I was just leaving the cemetery, leaving flowers at our parents' graves. I was going back to the Battle Subway, and I just stopped, looking at the entrance, not making a single move. I then removed my white right glove; glancing at the scars that Ingo left on me…he tried to murder me…again in my sleep. _

"_Just take it easy, you." I said, sighing deeply. I put my glove back on, and walked inside. I see no evidence of my older brother. I was relieved, until I see him get off the single battle train. I begin to tremble as he walks towards me, wishing that he doesn't have a knife in his pocket. Instead, he hugged me._

"Good to see you, Emmet! How was your walk?"_ He asked me, still clinging to my shoulders. I sighed again._

"_It was okay. I went to see mother and father okay. You still miss them, do you?" I asked him. He still held my shoulders with his hands._

"Of course, I miss them. We only had them for a short while. But, we treat each other as family." _He said, smiling. It was…different. He could be strangling me by my neck, or stabbing me like he could've done. Or, even worse, throw me at a passing train, leaving me lying on the subway tracks, and to just get killed there once a train passes by._

"_Ingo, are you feeling okay?" I asked him, removing his gloved hands off my shoulders. Ingo stares at me blankly._

"Of course, I'm okay. Is there a problem?" _He looked at me with a blank stare again. I was__scared stiff on what will happen._

"_So, you are okay? Are you feeling anything weird in anyway whatsoever?" I questioned him. He then looks at me again._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe Mother is getting to you. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." _Ingo then takes my hand and leads me to our apartment. I sat down on my bed, and just gaze at the multiple pictures that are hanging up on my wall. Then, I began to choke up my tears…Jamie is gone; Ingo may kill me the next day or tonight; oh, what is going on with my life! I clutched onto my pillow, and cried until I fell asleep. I then heard my cell phone ringing and vibrating. I hope it was Jamie…I hope. I picked up my phone and answered it._

"Hello?"

"_It's Emmet."_

"Emmet? Oh, I'm doing okay! It's Jamie! How are you?" _The caller asked me with a happy_ _voice._ _I wish I can tell her what's wrong, but my heart is telling me to keep it a secret. So, I replied in,_

"_I am okay as well. Ingo is just fine, too. Why are you calling me now?"I questioned Jamie. I also didn't feel like talking to anyone at the time, but since she is my best friend, I can't just ignore her._

"I want to let you know that I am going away to college at the Jhoto Region." _She answered to me. I couldn't believe that she is going far away just to attend college. Now, I don't know if I can handle Ingo alone…I need to get help…but…there's no one that can help me. I feel like I was trapped in a cage, and Ingo is there with rope in his hand, ready to hang me. _

"Emmet, I'm back!" _Ingo called out from the front door. I froze in horror, thinking what will occur next. I can tell I was doomed, ready to face Death…_

**To be continued…**

Okay, this is a first. I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for giving me inspiration and the light to type my first story! Please rate and review! What will happen once Ingo steps into Emmet's room! Stay tuned!


	2. Not Today, Not Tonight

**And we are back! Let's have a recap: Emmet believes that Ingo is planning to kill Emmet, and he is very scared about it. Once Ingo comes home from work, Emmet's heart is pounding…he's breathing deeply…he's thinking that he will be going to his grave tonight! But before we return to Nimbasa City, I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and AvrilofUnova for their comments. Now, let's leap back to **_**Worrying What Will Happen**_**!**

Note: Emmet's voice is _italic_, and Ingo's evil voice is underlined.

Chapter 2: Not Today, Not Tonight

_I began to lie down on the bed, waiting for Ingo to cut my heart out once he is done piercing me with a pair of scissors. I closed my eyes, and waited…then I hear my door open._

"Emmet, are you sleeping now?" _Ingo asked me. I pretended to be asleep. Then, I felt Ingo's breath on my chest…he is ready. I slowly open my eyes and see a blade in the air. Then, my heart is racing. I woke up from my staring and grabbed Ingo's wrist. I have to keep Ingo from wounding me. Then, the knife slipped out of his hand, and speared my left leg. I had to yell, but I couldn't._

"_Ingo, what is wrong with you!" I cried, clutching onto his arms, begging for an explanation. Ingo then said, with a demonic voice,_

"Because…I am not Ingo, your older brother…I am…Drake, a demon from the World of Lost Souls. I have sent your brother's soul to this world, and he is being tortured, because you have made one mistake in his life. Now, your brother has told me to take your life in exchange of his. Now, do this, for your brother's sake." _ My brother, my possessed brother then took the knife, and raised it in the air again. I got up and was running away from the demon, hoping I can get away. _

"_Please, I can tell Ingo won't say that! You are lying to me!" I shouted, huffing and gasping for air. I was out of energy. Then evil spirit is right behind me, and stabbed my heart. I froze in horror…I'm dead now. I began to see darkness around me, other ghosts surrounding me…and I just fell down to the ground, blood gushing out from my wound. I then feel another spirit enter my body, and then…I was chained to a wall of stone, next to Ingo's bleeding body, veins open, and I see more ghosts with lances. Then, I see a sprite throw a spear at my chest. I had to scream, hoping that my voice can be heard from this frightening place. But, I cannot be heard, and I think that my life will end here…_

"_Ingo…I'm sorry…if I couldn't stop that spirit…" I said to my brother._

"It's okay. We will find a way out of here. I promise." Ingo said, and held my hand.

"_Okay…" I replied, hoping that our wish will come true._

**Ohhhh! I leave us with a cliffhanger, and another chapter that needs some review! Once again, I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and AvrilofUnova for their comments! What will become of the Subway Bosses since they are dwelling as mere spirits that needs saving! Come back for more, and I leave you guessing and their fate in my hands!**


	3. HopeFilled Escape

**Hello again! Jazminewriter is back with more on the scoop: Emmet and Ingo's fates lies on each other as they hope to escape from the World of Lost Souls. Before then, a vengeful spirit kills Emmet and finds Ingo in a terrible condition. What will happen to them? Let's see, but I want to give a shout out to XXMesprit's MistressXX and Avrilofunova for their support. Now, let's see the Subway Bosses in **_**Worrying What Will Happen**_**! I will be out for now.**

**Note: Emmet's voice is **_italic_, and the random spirit voices are **bolded**.

Chapter 3: A Hope-Filled Escape

_I just looked around me, seeing many people suffering the same doom I was in. I began to cry. Ingo then looks at me, and whispered,_

"Look, is that a way out? Is that a portal I see?" _I looked ahead, seeing a way out, showing us my room. But, after looking at it, I sobbed. I believed that we won't be able to reach it before it closes._

"_Ingo, I think that we can't get to it. It seems too far…and I'm worried if it will close before we can get to it. I think we are trapped here…forever…" I cried letting my tears hit the spear's handle. I was cut open by several daggers, pierced by two spears, and was chained to a wall of stone with encryptions chiseled into the stone. I then received a flash just by staring at the writing. I saw my future…and what the writing said,_

"A man chosen by the light will be given a gift beyond his wishes, and must face a man chosen by darkness. Once a person they know gives up her soul, the phantoms of our world will be released, and slay all humankind. Yet, the light of the man's soul will be used as a sacrifice to defeat his opposing foe, and create a future that is yet to come…"

"**Don't be reading that, you prisoner!** _A spirit shouted at me as he cuts my right arm again. Ingo and I have been under this ghost's watch, and never left that spot. I see the portal closing very slowly. Then, I see a sword, and then glanced at my chain. _

"_You know, you will never get things your way if you just stand there! I know you want me gone, so get it over with it!" I taunted our guard. He started to get mad. As I expected, he grabs the sword's hilt and throws it at me. However, I moved away from it, and it broke my wrists' chains, so I was dangling upside-down. I started to unlock my ankles' shackles. Before the guard can slash my head off, I fell to the ground. _

"**You just get my nerve all the time! You will no longer exist!**"_I then felt pressure on my back…then felt two large bumps. All of a sudden, they popped open…and they were wings like an angel would have: white, feathery, and light. I flew up and freed Ingo from his hanging prison. I took the spear that was stuck in my chest and throw it at our lookout. He began to feel the same thing as I did when the wings were trying to come out. When his wings were revealed, it was like a demon's pair: black and red and spiked. _

"_We need to get out of here right now! We don't have much time!" I said, taking Ingo's hand and we ran towards the portal. At last, we escaped the World of Lost Souls, and we have our bodies again. _

"Emmet…is we alive again…?" _Ingo asked me as we woke up on tiled floor. We seem to be in Ingo's bedroom, glancing at our surroundings. I stood up weakly, and limped back to my room. Ingo sees me going back, and I nearly collapsed; I lost a lot of blood…_

"_Ingo…am I going to die again…because I don't want to…please…find help…" I faintly whispered with the last bit of my voice. Ingo began to cry as he held me close to his body. I wished that none of this happened…_

"You are going to be okay. I'll call an ambulance and you will be sent to the hospital. Just don't give up on me yet, please?" _He said, crying and trying at the same time. I gripped my hand to his, and passed out. I felt his tears fall on my face….I can tell I won't survive this one…and I will be taken back to that terrible place. Ingo laid me onto his bed, pulled up the sheets to cover my body, and called the hospital by his cell phone. That is when I closed my eyes again…and waited._

One hour later…

_I wake up to see Ingo lying next to me in a hospital bed, and doctors watching the both of us. I see a pouch filled with blood, and the tube was connected to my right wrist. Then, I turned to the monitor; the line was steady…. I was relieved that I lived through this. Ingo looks at me and smiles. _

"I told you…you are okay." _He says, looking at his monitor. I was filled with joy, while having fear in my heart. The spirits have something to do with me, but I cannot find the reason why. So, I asked my dearest brother why Drake wanted me dead. I told him everything…and he was shocked. _

"_Is all of that true, that you want me gone and that you will live instead of me…?" I see his eyes watering…it weren't true._

"Of course, that spirit lied. He wanted to say that so he thinks that I don't care about you. I never wanted you dead, or out of my life. We are the only ones in our family line left. If I ever lose you, I would feel like I lost everything. You are special to me, Emmet! Never think that I don't care." _I see him cry. I held his free and squeezed it tightly. I am glad that he is always there for me._

One week later…

…_We leave the hospital together, holding each other's hands._

**Aww…is this heartbreaking or what? I let you decide by leaving your reviews. Once again, I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and AvrilofUnova for leaving their comments. Okay, things won't be fuzzy once this pair of twins return home to find a "surprise"! What is the surprise I mention? Stay tuned! **


	4. Witness a Warring Watch

**Once again, jazminewriter is back with more for what is yet to come! Before I give you a quick flashback, I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and Avrilofunova for their wonderful comments and support, and I shouldn't forget about crystal-mist for some advice I should include to my writing. Okay, let's review: Emmet and Ingo escapes from the World of Lost Souls, but something of ancient means catches Emmet's thoughts into thinking that something's up…with himself and Ingo…but we will get to that! Step up to the world of **_**Worrying What Will Happen**_**! **

**Notes: I don't own anything about Pokémon (except Drake; I made him up!) **

Chapter 3: Witness a Warring Watch

The two brothers rested for some time before any problems ever occurred. Yet, Emmet seems that things are getting too…peaceful for some time. Immediately, something is not right.

"Ingo, does this feel so unusual for a while? I mean, we were casted into that realm of darkness, and nothing strange has shown up yet, you know what I'm saying?" Emmet assumed to his brother. Ingo felt the same way; almost everything seemed normal after they left the hospital just last week.

"…Of course. We know that this old legend can happen any moment by now; you told me that. But, I'm beginning to have second doubts about it. What if it already happened?" Ingo replied, lowering down his hat to cover his gray eyes.

"I'm positive, it will happen! Like, there will be something going on out there soon!" Emmet shouted, and just like that, a dark cloud was hovering over Nimbasa City. Then, we decided to take a glance outside and see what is going on out there. Elesa was outside the gym, bleeding from head to toe. She collapses into Emmet's arms, and he places her down onto a nearby bench; she was dying, and she won't last for a while.

"You, two…you guys have to leave before this battle even begins…" She cried, clutching onto Ingo's oversized black coat. Tears were spotting the large jacket, leaving dots of sorrow everywhere on it. The brothers were now worried on what is about to take place. Elesa then tilts her head towards the bench's backboard; she's finally gone…forever. Both twins removed their hats and started to hide their tears. The once blue sky turned dark, black, and mysterious. They take a glimpse of the new scenery, and black mists were scattering everywhere…and they were souls of the deceased.

"I don't like the feeling that this is going to get worse…" Emmet whispered to himself. He hopes that this won't be as bad as it looks. But, the citizens of Nimbasa are being swooped up by these spirits and casted into another portal, which leads these innocent lives into the World of Lost Souls. Then, two spirits wanted to take the Subway Bosses to that same place again. Both brothers ran quickly, and ducked down to prevent getting taken.

"HELP!" "Elesa, come back and help us!" Several people pleaded for mercy, and they only received a one-way ticket to a horrible realm of never-ending torture. Ingo glares angrily at all of the wondering ghosts that circled him and Emmet. One of the ghosts began to whisper into Ingo's ear,

"Why not just join with all of the other people…? They need you…and your brother. Why not help them…" All of the other ghosts then picked Emmet up and held him over the portal. He screamed, hoping that his yells will draw Ingo's attention. "I will count to three. At the end of three, your brother will be trapped with us…_forever…_" Ingo then glanced at his younger twin, who was still screaming.

"…Just let him go. Please…" Ingo begged. The spirit started counting.

"One…"

"Emmet…I…"

"Two…"

"Ingo, please! I don't want to lose you, or my life! PLEASE!"

"Just fly, my brother." Emmet can tell what Ingo is trying to say.

"Three!" The spirit released the younger sibling, and Emmet spread out his wings and escaped his death wish. He flew to Ingo's arms and hugged him tightly.

"We won't let our brotherhood become separated! We will remain as it is for us: together!" Ingo shouted, pointing at the apparition. It scoffed at the twins, leaving them alone. It wasn't until someone stabbed Ingo in his heart, and was transported inside Ingo's body.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Emmet asked. Ingo looks at his brother with an evil face…it wasn't normal.

"It's me, Drake. Remember?"

**Now, things are getting pretty intense here! What will happen next, well, we'll save that for later! Please comment on this story. Once again, thank you XXMesprit's MistressXX, AvrilofUnova, and crystal-mist for their comments! What will happen to Nimbasa, and what will become of Ingo and Emmet's situation that seems to become worse? **

** To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am back for some time. Sorry for the delay. I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and AvrilofUnova for their reviews and support to help me out with this! Let's have a recap: the spirits from the World of Lost Souls are free and slaying innocent lives in Nimbasa! Emmet and Ingo witness Elesa die and now Drake is back for revenge! Let's see what happens! **

**Note: I don't own any related cities/towns, Pokémon, and characters to Pokémon. **

_Chapter 5: Long Lost Help_

"You…you just leave Ingo alone. He has nothing to do with you." Emmet cried out as he held his hands together behind his back.

"Heh, I won't even think about releasing your brother. Why would I if he is the so called 'chosen body of the darkness'? …What, you have no clue that this may be possible…?" Drake began to laugh with his dark voice which was once my brother's. Emmet kept his anger bottled up inside his soul, not knowing what will happen.

"I don't understand...that he would be in that legend..." Emmet muttered to himself. Drake has heard of the same folklore as well.

"And I know who the 'bearer of the light' is, which is...you..." Drake spoke out. He then pulled out a sword that had a black blade with deep red rubies embedded into the weapon. The hilt is deep purple with diamonds fixed into the handle. He raised into the air, and whispered,

"Just take your last breath, and just leave your heart in my hands..." Emmet was ready to face his death, but he felt...nothing. He sees Ingo's body lying to the side, and an old friend looking at the possessed figure. The human being removed her hood, and called out,

"You think I would leave you here to die?" It was a female voice, about the age of nineteen. It was Jamie.

"...What are you doing here? You will get hurt out here if you stay and help me." Emmet responded. Jamie shook her head no.

"I can't leave a friend to fend for him, can I? You're so naive, Emmet. I can't leave you here to get killed by someone that is using your brother as a puppet. I understand that you want to do this on your own, yes, I can see that. But risking your life to save someone you care about is difficult to manage if you can't get any help from anyone. Please, you don't have to be alone to get people to care about you. Help me help you!" Jamie held out her hand to the innocent Subway Boss. He glanced at his brother, then his friend, and waivered back and forth for his decision.

"...Okay." Emmet then took Jamie's hand, and shook it. Jamie smiled as she hands her friend a dagger.

"You can only use this once; it will remove any demons that can destroy the ones you ever love or care for. I best suggest you use it here." The dagger had a white blade with diamonds fixed into the blade. Its hilt was covered in gold, pearls embedded into the handle. Jamie smiled again as she sees her best friend gaze at the weapon with curiosity. Of course, no one in Emmet's side of the family wielded such items as these before. This is crazy, she thought, but her mouth answered in,

"Be sure you use it with accuracy. You have to aim directly at Ingo's heart for the dagger to work. If you miss, then this will shatter once you draw it back." The advice must be important to remember, since that this will be the first time both brothers ever held this kind of weaponry before.

"I do suppose that neither of you did this before, but I have, and I can kill you before you can even cry for help!" Drake threatened Emmet darkly before rushing into the subway conductor. He ran and stepped out of the way before he can get hurt. The sword then cut open Jamie's leg, only going fifteen centimeters into her flesh. The sky became gloomier with a strange vibe floating around it, waiting for something to happen…and it cannot be good.

"Why won't you do anything? Do something before you can get hurt, like me!" Jamie shouted, lying on the grass. Drake was then above Emmet, coming up with his final strike. However, that trick was already getting out of hand. As Drake comes crashing down with his sword, the dagger created a force field to prevent any sinister phantoms from harming its bearer.

"…Why do you want my soul badly? Do you need it to give to your master, or is it for your own selfish desire…?" Emmet called out, this time; his voice was lighter, more…calmer.

"…So you finally came in touch with your own…inner soul." Drake replied, seeing a rather new form take place. Jamie was in awe when a bright light diminished, revealing Emmet as an angel: his uniform was transformed into a light robe with the brown stripes going across its sleeves. His wings became bigger, and had a wider wing span. Then, Emmet's face was gentler, as a young boy.

"Please, we don't have to fight. I am…Tristan. This man wishes not to continue with this. We must not continue this, Drake. Just leave his brother alone, and I will leave as well." The new, lighter voice chanted. He held out his hand, hoping that Drake will accept this offer. The dagger was still shining its brilliant light, giving Tristan his life.

"…NO! I will not be fed up with this…behavior of yours! If I can't get what I want by my means, then I will by force!" Drake then unleashed a beam of negative energy at Jamie, who was lying on the grass, asleep. Tristan then looked back, and shot a beam of glowing, positive energy at Drake, who felt…nothing. The evil spirit wickedly grinned at Tristan, and moved the beam towards his foe, which was casted out of Emmet's body.

"Jamie, are you okay? Can you wake up…?" Emmet shook his friend, wondering what has happened to her. Then, he looked at the dagger, which was losing its luster. Drake was closing in, so he threw at the possessed body. Then, nothing happened…the dagger only pierced an arm…I can't believe it, he thought.

"Emmet," Jamie whispered wickedly into her companion's ear… It was no longer her voice as she continues to converse her message.

"…Just give up to the darkness…"

**Now, please rate and review this story so far. I hope to achieve new heights as I continue this story. Once again, I would like to thank XXMesprit's Mistress and AvrilofUnova for their nice reviews. I won't give any details for the next chapter. Let's just hope for the best that things will turn out right…**

**Jazminewriter will be back with a new chapter soon! For now, farewell! **


	6. A Last Resort

**I want to catch us up for some time. I really owe you guys that much! Thank you, XXMesprit's MistressXX and AvrilofUnova for their support, along with their reviews. Let's skip the summary; then again, you need to know what happened last time if you forgot: Jamie is possessed, and Emmet is outnumbered only by one person: his best friend and his brother, who is held under possession as well. Now, let's continue with what this story has to offer!**

**Note: ****I do not own anything related to Pokémon, except Drake and Jamie.**

"I…I don't understand. Why do you want me dead so much…? I haven't even laid a single finger on anything you've done. Please tell me why this is happening!" Emmet pleaded, having a sword five centimeters close to his neck. Drake grinned wickedly again, this time, calmer. He kneeled down, and removed Ingo's cap that lay on his head.

"So forgetful…do you even remember who were your…little guardians, or angels that your people call them? You don't really know, do you? Of course, that was a long time where you and your brother were little toddlers. You saw one with your own eyes, and believed that it was a mirage. It wasn't. Because you told her to go away, you never know the legend that will be fulfilled here. But, it will not happen without your soul. We need it to cast out all light here, and plunge it into darkness!" Drake stopped speaking to hold a good grip on the sword that was left beside Emmet. "So, don't resist this fate you have. Let the black of night cloud your mind, and let it surround you with sorrow!" And just like that, he swung the sword…but something is not right.

"You have the wrong one, Drake. Surrender to the light!" Tristan chanted out a whisper, and a lance appeared from the clouds. He flies down, ready to slay Drake, not knowing that he will slay Ingo in the process. Jamie catches Tristan's wings, and threw the body into a nearby fountain. She then grabs Tristan's throat, and forced him out of Emmet's body. "My master, flee! You must seek out help! There is not much time before the darkness can control you next!" Tristan shouted. Emmet, who was shivering cold from the fountain's water, flees the battlefield and ran inside the Battle Subway. He slams his face into his hands, crying into them. He can't take this…disaster that will leave his memory scarred forever. It made no sense why he was chosen. He hears a screeching cry from outside; Tristan was banished into the World of Lost Souls.

"…I can't do this… It's impossible for me to do! I'm just a Subway Boss! That's all I am! Please, Tristan, you found the wrong person to destroy the darkness that is going to come here any moment!" Emmet cried out into the ceiling. The station was silent like a tomb. The silence soon became the sound of shattered glass from the front door. Drake walked inside, hoping to see if his victim was stunned by the array of glass. Indeed, he sees an overlarge white coat lying on the ground. As he reaches down to pick it up, no one was wearing it; Emmet escaped again with a little trick that may stall him some time for him to leave the station. He ran inside his office, slammed the door shut and locked it. Drake's hand broke through the wood and he tries to find the lock to open the entrance.

"Surrender to us for the last time! If you refuse this one last chance, I will burn this whole entire city down to the ground, and you will go along with it!" He shouted again forcibly. Emmet blocked the door with a nearby bookshelf, so he had to push it with all his strength to keep Drake at bay. At last, he became defenseless…he can't do anything about this.

It wasn't until the hand went back and out the hole. Heavy footsteps followed as the silence returned to the place. As the very concerned man looked through the hole that was left, nothing was in the hallway.

"It's no use, Tristan! You chosen me for a reason, but I cannot do what is given to me. I am not the chosen by your people! You made a mistake…"

"I haven't Emmet. Please, head to your bedroom in your apartment, and you may find something that will help you free Ingo." Tristan's voice called out. While Emmet had to do what he was told, he couldn't trust himself with this decision.

"If I find nothing there that will help me, please take my soul away." Emmet whispered to himself, knowing that he won't be able to get away out of this. As he departed from his office, the hallways were silent again. Drake and Jamie were nowhere to be seen. Obviously, it must be a trap or something that can do any harm anyway possible. Yet, everything seems calm and suspicious… like if they are hiding, waiting to strike. At last, Emmet made it to the apartment without running into trouble. He sighs in relief as he opens the front door. The rooms remained quiet as normal, like any ordinary day he would come home after a long day at the Battle Subway. However, today is not the day to settle down and rest; he has more problems to worry about. As Emmet goes up the stairs to his room, a hand reached out and held his neck.

"Good to see you again, you little nuisance…!" Drake shouted loudly, and his voice shattered the picture frames that held multiple memories that won't be the same after all of this has ended. Drake tightened his hand's grip, hoping that Emmet will die easily.

"Why…must you…do this to me…? Just…leave me alone…" He gasped, trying to get away. Jamie then showed up from the front door and looked at their target with a dark glare.

"Every breath you take is actually destroying you. If you take more breaths in, the more you will die. And once you are out of the way, we will destroy this little city. So, keep living, because you are actually dying…" She glares at her target again, still struggling to escape. Of course, no one can help him.

"Please…just leave me alone…" Emmet gasped again. He finally revealed his wings, and the pair of flying appendages seemed to whack its master's enemies on the head. At last, he flees again, running to his bedroom and locking the door. As he moves his bed to block the door, a secret door was underneath it the whole time! "…Tristan, is this you were talking about? Is this the thing I must find?"

"Not yet. Enter the door, and you will find what will help you defeat the darkness. Trust me." Tristan's voice rang in the room. As the small door opened, a dust cloud flew in. Emmet coughed with another strangled gasp. Something was wrong; he touches his throat, and he feels deep nail cuts on him; he cannot breathe as well, and that if he wants to live, he has to find some way to support his life. Quickly, he grabs one of his pillows, removed its cover and tied it around his neck to stop the blood flow. The bleeding slowed down that quickly, and his breathing was back to normal.

"It's pretty dark down here. I may need a flashlight or something…?" And just like that, Emmet's hands began to glow brightly, as bright as the subways' headlights. "…I…don't understand how I can do all of this. Maybe Tristan is right; maybe I am the one he is searching for all this time." He spoke to himself. The bed was slammed against the opposite wall, and this made the Subway Boss move down the steps that lead him underneath his room.

"Now, where are you hiding…?" Drake chuckled…in Ingo's voice. Emmet cannot be fooled by this demon. Heavy footsteps made things even more uncomfortable. Without a doubt, Drake leaves the room finding nothing. Jamie stopped Drake from leaving and pointed at the secret door.

"He is through there." She cried out, shaking Drake from his shoulders. She couldn't believe that he didn't notice the door. Emmet, whose heart was beating at a rapid pace, ran down the stairs. Because his hands stopped glowing from all that fear that was being kept inside his soul, Emmet trips down five floors of stairs and falls on his back.

"Ow…. Huh…? I…I cannot move!" He cried, looking at his own body. He was bleeding severely, and he knows that maybe, just maybe, Drake will find him here and make his move. It wasn't until a silhouette appeared onto the old brick wall, and started to walk towards the weak and paralyzed body. The shadow touched Emmet's forehead, and all the blood that stained the concrete floor disappeared.

"Don't give up now. I understand that you fear your own brother, the one that you hold dearest all your life. But you must not stop loving him. Even if you lose him, or he loses you, the two of you will always remain as brothers. Please, do not give in to those that will destroy your relationship with Ingo." Tristan said to Emmet, who was standing on his feet. With a speedy nod, Emmet runs down the chamber filled with uncertainty in its halls.

"Tristan's right. I shouldn't stop. I will do whatever I can to free Ingo and Jamie from all of this, even if it's worth giving up my soul." Emmet muttered to himself as he keeps running down the halls.

**Let's just end there. I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and AvrilofUnova for their support. I got the inspiration from my profile picture, and added it towards the end of this chapter. Now, rate and review this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I will update again soon. **


	7. The Choice I Make

**Now, am I going too fast on my typing, because we are at the next chapter and we are going towards the end of this story! Once again, thanks to XXMesprit's MistressXX, AvrilofUnova and FiringShootingStar for their awesome comments! Previously on ****Worrying What Will Happen****, Emmet will be one step closer to finding the truth about an ancient past. Let's see what will happen to our hero and step up towards what is about to come!**

**Note: ****I do not own anything related to Pokémon. Drake and Jamie are the only ones I own.**

Water droplets disturbed the silence that filled the dark hallways that no one ever walked through. Neither animal nor human ever wondered into these halls. Emmet remembered that whoever goes through here never return. This has worried him as a gust of wind send shivers down his spine. No one was there behind him.

"I hope that Drake doesn't find me. If he does, I'll be in trouble." He whispered to himself. His hands began to glow again. The hallway finally revealed what it is: skeletons lined the walls, written with blood. Most of the writing showed the events of what has happened to the people that venture down here. One of which read:

"I witnessed a bright flash before my eyes, and I see a sword that was meant for someone. As I reach out to grab it, I was hurled back, and I broke my left arm and leg. Then, a body was lying next to me. To my experience, no one can wield this sword but…" The writing stopped to where it was suppose to show the bearer.

"…I believe it's me. I can tell that I'm the one who can hold it. There's no one else in Nimbasa that knows about this but me and Ingo. It's just common sense." Emmet spoke to himself. Being alone isn't a feeling that he likes. Loneliness represents a lonely life forever, and no one should live a life like that. Just as the hero kept walking, he steps on a trap that sends him falling into a pile of skeletons…that randomly moves…

"Don't forget! We, the rulers of the World of Lost Souls, control your little town! And that also includes that small passageway you are walking in! Don't resist any evidence of Death crawling around there! Let him take you away from here…" Drake chanted out, muttering a spell to make the pile of bones move.

"You can do it too, fool. Just…concentrate…" Emmet closed his eyes, releases his grip on the ledge he was clinging on, and falls into the trap. Loudly, he chants a spell to send the mass of skeletons away from the small chamber. Drake was impressed of that skill. However, he cannot lose to a mere human. Jamie, who was still possessed, came into the room.

"You can't let him hold the weapon that has been passed down from all his generations of holy wielders. We cannot let him carry on his parents' blood to banish us, our king…"

Drake glares at her with a thoughtful eye. He pulls out an orb and the fog within the crystal ball diminished, revealing Emmet and his path to his journey's end.

"I'll make sure he won't make it out of there alive." Drake smirked at the image of what he was having a glimpse of. By now, the hallways are becoming even colder, and possibly more dangerous. Still, Emmet didn't seem to let up at all; he showed no signs of giving up on his brother and friend. He is the only one who can save his home. Of course, no one is any longer around the streets, and almost everyone is either dead or casted away to the World of Lost Souls. This has made Nimbasa City a battlefield for what will happen if anything else should occur.

"I can't give up on this now. I have done so much for Ingo, Jamie, and this is another favor I must do for them." Emmet murmured to himself as he looks up at the ceiling, wondering what is going on with the two possessed people only up the stairs that seems too far away to walk to. By now, nothing will remain in the streets… "I won't surrender to the darkness. My friends and family wants me to do this…not for me…but for them, and I will do just that."

At last, a bright flash shined the entire passageway, leaving a blinding effect on the hero. As he opens his steel-colored eyes, nothing was being seen; he was blinded… Alas, Drake may just have another chance to steal away Emmet's life. He holds a sphere of dark energy, and hurls it at the crystal ball that stands on Ingo's bedroom desk. Underneath the apartment, a portal opened up, and the sphere went in, but missed its target again. Jamie snickered a little.

"I thought that I will have him for good this time!" Drake then pushed all the books off the desk and slammed his hands on now clean table. "We must destroy him before he holds the sword!"

"You see, I believe that you and I have held our prisoners long enough, so it's best to release them." Jamie pointed out, saying that it's time for them to go and to release Ingo and herself free.

"…Very well, but you know what this means…"

"Emmet and his brother must fight each other; I'm looking forward to that…" Just like that, the two evil apparitions left, leaving Ingo and the real Jamie no clue about what has happened to them.

"…Ingo…what happened to us…? Were we…possessed?" The normal voice of the girl questioned.

"We were. But, I have to do something first. I think, while we were back at that horrible place, there was some legend that was supposed to come true, but Emmet and I had no idea that we were involved. …I have to kill my brother. I don't want to, but all of this won't stop until one of us defeats the other. Jamie, what should I do?" Ingo covered his head with his hat. Jamie glances at her distant friend and kept a plane face.

"…If you and Emmet don't do this, we will have to find a new home. Still, I will miss the both of you…" Jamie hugs Ingo, and he begins to cry. Suddenly, the orb that Drake used shattered apart.

"I found it, even without looking. But, I have to do what I have to do. Even though I have to make a choice, Ingo will know that this will be hard to understand. Tristain, I can't do this on my own. Please, you must understand that I can't hurt my brother. I need your voice one more time for advice…" Emmet spoke again. A white orb landed on his hand, and it began to talk.

"I know that you can't do this on your own. You must understand that you and Ingo are chosen for this destiny. Now, you know that you don't want to hurt your older sibling, and he doesn't want to do the same thing. If you don't accept this fate, then this city will become nothing, then it will carry on with the rest of the Unova Region. Please, you have a choice to make: either you can leave Nimbasa, or you can save it but lose a life you care for so much. Make it wisely…" Tristain stopped, and the small ball of light vanished. The sword remained trapped in stone, its hilt sticking out. A pearl is shown at the end of the hilt. Emmet walked up towards the stone and gazed at the weapon that is waiting for its master to grasp its handle.

"…I hope that I am the one…" He said as he grips the hilt with his right gloved hand. With all the leftover strength he has left, he pulls the sword out of the rock, and it shined brilliantly with the flames that torches left untouched for centuries. The sword was silver, its blade out of white gold with diamonds encrusted into the blade. It was a glorious sight to behold. Ingo then peers at a corner of the room, and a lance was leaning towards the wall. It was made of silver also, painted in black. The spear had garnets embedded into the metal, and a bloody red ribbon was tied at the end of the spear's handle.

"It's time…" Both Subway Bosses left their areas, and they met each other outside the station. They wore their uniform, but underneath was a light suit of armor.

"I wish we weren't the ones to fight each other." Ingo spoke with a shaky voice.

"I don't want to hurt you; Ingo, we have no choice… We must…kill each other."

"I understand. …I'll miss you once you're gone. Just, don't hold back."

"I won't." At last, Ingo and Emmet shook hands for the last time.

**Now, this is about to become a hard battle for our hero and the one he loves and cares for. We are about to reach the end of this story, and I hope that you, as an audience of Pokémon fans and readers, will be excited for what will show up next. Once again, I give thanks to XXMesprit's MistressXX, AvrilofUnova and FiringShootingStar for their comments and positive feedback! Now, there are two more chapters left, so we won't be here for long in this story. For now, rate and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't know what happened, but I tried looking for my document, but it wasn't on my hard drive. So, I had to start all over on this one. Plus, I wasn't writing because of the protest that happened sometime last week; it was a success! So, I have to start over. Oh, well. Overall, I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX, AvrilofUnova, and HeroOfReshiram for their reviews. I am almost done with this story, so look out for more stories! So, here it is!**

**Note: ****I do not own anything related to Pokémon.**

"I guess we start things off here, right? We can't stand here and let all of Nimbasa crumble to the ground." Emmet charged towards his brother, his sword pointing right at his sibling. Ingo stepped out of the way, making Emmet trip up and got stabbed in the leg by Ingo's spear. A yell filled the sky along with the thunder that roared like a lion.

"You're just impatient, my brother. I trust the ones that live in darkness, and it will be best if you are now out of the picture. Please, you will not feel a thing." Ingo plunged the spear into Emmet's right hand, releasing his grip onto the sword. Another yell penetrated the air with sheer fear. Blood stained the arrowhead, and the smell was almost like pure pleasure. Immediately, he raised his weapon into the air again, hoping that his brother doesn't run away. As he plunges the spear again, Emmet rolled away from the landing spot, only to find himself lying against a tree, even more injured. He weakly stood up, knowing that if he gets his heart pierced or ripped out of his chest, he will die and Nimbasa will be trapped in darkness forever.

"Jamie did show me a lake somewhere around here…a lake that can cure me…but where?" He searched for the water, known for its healing properties; it was also rumored that this liquid can raise someone from the dead. Suddenly, the sound of rushing water broke the silence quietly. "There it is!" Emmet then stepped into the middle of the lake, and a rush of energy surged through his body; it felt like he was standing onto a cloud, and lightning was striking him without any pain. He then witnessed what other people spoke about: the gaping wound began to close, repairing his hand. It was like if he never had it like that earlier, he thought. Grabbing his sword again, he runs back to the battlefield to see Ingo wrecking havoc around the city. The buildings are immediately catching on fire as Ingo continuously hurled fireballs at it. As soon as I knew it, I couldn't take all of this anymore; he threw his blade at Ingo, and he flinched to the massive pain in his arm. He glared at his younger brother with angry eyes and grabbed his spear. He rushed towards Emmet, the arrowhead pointing at him. A barrier was laid out between the two, and it was difficult to destroy with a single blow with the arrowhead.

"I don't want to be in any part of this, Ingo. Clearly, this is all too hard for me to take in. Besides, killing each other won't do anything good for us; it will leave one of us dead and the other miserable! Please think this over!" Emmet tries convincing Ingo that this won't settle down.

"…NO! We have to, because it is destiny that chose this fate for us! I don't care about whatever you say; all I care is that the new people I trust are the only ones that can change our lives forever. Now, lower that force field down, right now." Emmet shook his head in refusal. "If you insist, I will take it down!" Ingo then shattered the shield with a black aura that surrounded Emmet in its mist. Nothing can be recognized by the haze that shrouded his vision and his mind. He can't even tell if his own brother is standing behind him right now…until he felt it: an arrowhead sticking out of his chest. As he feels it being withdrawn from his body, another piercing came from his lower back. Blood was pouring out from Emmet's wounds, and he collapses onto the grass.

"…I…don't want…to die here, Ingo…. Please, just save…me in…" His voice is cut off by blood coming out of his mouth; Ingo, feeling pleased with himself, left the corpse where it was.

_Next Week…_

Life began to return back to Nimbasa, and no one heard about what has happened to Emmet, or why Ingo has decided to shut down the subway. Guilt began to swell in his heart, just as his black phone started vibrating. With a short sigh, Ingo answers the call.

"Hey! How are you?" The caller appears to be Jamie. This is great, he thought. He didn't want to answer her, so he just hanged up. After all, Emmet is dead, and he can only see darkness everywhere, despite the fact that no one could. Everything was dark, and he began to trip every time he took a step. As he was going to enter his office, Ingo collapses and remained on the floor lost in mind…

"_Why is this so…frustrating…? I know that I have done the unexpected, but this seems too…different. I'm not the same without him by my side. I can't battle right, think right, or even say things right! It's my entire fault!" _Ingo began to blame himself, after all that occurred the last week. He lied there on the tiled floor, and people started to crowd his body. Murmurs were being spoken in quiet voices. _"Leave me be. I just want to die here…" _He thought in his mind, but his heart was saying one word that he can't afford to refuse: no. Emmet wouldn't want Ingo to be with him because no one will continue their parents' own goals in life. Even though, life can't be the same again. That's when he felt the warmth of someone's body close to his, carrying him into the room and laying the unconscious sibling onto a nearby couch. He felt a hand wipe away his tears that held the sorrow of his deceased brother and also his guilt. Then, he hears the song that his mother would sing whenever he or Emmet were saddened.

_Don't cry, don't weep; lie your head down to sleep…_

_Close your eyes drift away; wake up for another day…_

_Touch the clouds in the sky and wave your entire fears goodbye…_

_Feel the breeze flying and leave your dreams soaring…_

_Don't cry, don't weep; lie your head down to sleep…_

Ingo fallen asleep as the person stopped singing. _She _whispered in his ear, "There's still hope for Emmet." And just like that, she leaves the room. Silence filled the room again as no one disturbed the Subway Boss. No one walked in for a discussion or to have more paperwork brought in. However, something was left on his desk: it was Emmet's coat with something wrapped inside it. Blood remained onto the jacket, and it seems to be brought in when that woman came in. One hour passed by, and Ingo wakes up from his dreaming.

"Who was that, and how did she know that little lullaby? And…when did Emmet's coat get in here?" As Ingo picks up the large coat off the desk, a bottle dropped onto the floor. The bottle was made out of glass with blue and black designs in it. A cork kept whatever is inside it shut. So in frustration, he throws the bottle at the wall, and a white orb was floating when the bottle was broken. It floated towards Ingo and just remained its distance. Suddenly, it spoke in a very familiar voice…

"Can you just calm down?" The voice…was Emmet's…

**The next chapter will have new expectations for these two, because the next chapter will end things off for this entire story! Once again, my thanks to XXMesprit's MistressXX, HeroOfReshiram, and AvrilofUnova for their undying reviews! Be prepared for the ending! Got to go. **


	9. Finale

**I was trying to find this document for some time, and I couldn't find it, so here is a new document. This chapter will wrap things up here for this story, so I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX, AvrilofUnova, and HeroOfReshiram for their comments, as well as FiringShootingStar. The four of you, my friends, have made this a great story with your comments and I accept every single one of them. I will be happy to continue my writing for you guys and to share the world my creativity. So, Ingo and Emmet's untold story will end here with this chapter; here's the finale of ****Worrying What Will Happen****!**

**Note: ****I do not own anything related to Pok****é****mon.**

Ingo glances at the silhouette with a curious eye. He couldn't expect less than his brother's spirit other the main thing. Still, he firmly asks Emmet,

"Who was last here other than me?" The spirit shrugged his shoulders. "I know that someone was singing that little lullaby when we were little. Do you know who knows it also?" There's been an awkward silence that replied with no answer.

"I have no idea. Clearly, you must be hearing things, Ingo! You are imagining it…that's all. Yet, I have so little time. You have to find my body before I'm gone." Emmet pointed at the closed door. "You have three hours to find my body before my spirit vanishes into…"

"What do you mean 'vanish'?"

"…I will no longer exist, physically and spiritually. You have to go, now!" And just like that, Ingo was warped to the outskirts of the Darkening Woods. This forest had rumors of people going in and never coming out; the reports have left Ingo worried that he will be the next one to die in there. Still, he had no second doubts of bailing out on this typical quest. He enters the woods with his Chandelure floating close to him. She glances at the trees that were stained with blood; people have literally died here from a furious Pokémon tearing the flesh of dead corpses lying on the grass. Sadly, he can't let this fear of losing his life get to his mind. The haunted chandelier kept wondering into the woods along with her master, not leaving his side.

"I'm not getting any closer to you, am I?" Ingo shouted into the air. There was no reply. Only the sound of Pidoves rang in the skies with their voices. He sighed as he continued straight. Then, there was a flash of white lying onto the grass; it was a body clothed in a white shirt and pants.

"Good job. Now, carry my body to the cemetery." This made Ingo shocked; is he going to bury his brother's corpse in secret? He wouldn't want to do that, even if he was forced to. "…You only have ninety minutes left; get moving right now!" Emmet's voice echoed in the air.

"But what will happen there?" The wind carried Ingo's message, yet there was no reply again. Fear of losing more of his life grew rapidly. Still, he can't do anything about it. He hastily rushes towards the cemetery where no one was standing around. As always, in multiple rumors, if a dead body is brought to a cemetery, a grave will appear to lay the corpse in. However, no tombstone appeared out of the blue. "So what happens now? I need to know!" Emmet's silhouette appeared in front of him. An unusual pattern formed onto the grass, and it was a circle with patterns in the middle.

"Lay me down in the middle of the circle." Ingo obeyed his brother's spirit and laid the body down in the middle. "Now, some of your blood must be shed." The spirit handed Ingo a knife that is a normal kitchen knife. Of course, it was cleaned first. Ingo knows that he has stopped his wrist-cutting habit; but he knows that he will remain miserable without Emmet. So, he slit his left wrist in one quick sweep of the blade. He then squeezed his wrist and his blood fell onto the corpse's pale face and hat. Immediately, Emmet started chanting a spell, one that will reunite his soul with his body. Ingo sees the pattern shining a brilliant light, and the light made its way towards the center.

"Are you sure this will work?" The light is making its way towards the center of the circle. The closer the light gets, the more Emmet's chanting gets louder. Wind began to blow harshly, and overall, it was impossible to get a reply. Eventually, Ingo couldn't take it anymore and faints…

_Five hours later…_

"Ingo…Ingo, wake up! Please wake up; don't give up now! You just can't…" Emmet then grabbed Ingo from his coat's collar and shook his brother.

"AHHH! Okay, I'm awake now! I'm…" He glances at the pale face that was holding onto his coat. "Once again, I'm not dreaming, right?" Emmet shook his head no. A big smile was on his face as he hugged his older sibling.

"I told you that I will be there for you; I told you that when we were still teenagers. Did you forget?" Ingo nodded. "Well, I'm back. And, it will be a while until Nimbasa is back to normal. We need to move someplace else until Nimbasa is restored to its former state." Emmet held out a suitcase to his brother. "We find whatever is left and use it for our journey." Ingo shook his head no. He then went to the remains of the city's center. What was there at the center of the city was a jewel that had an unusual aura swirling inside.

"If we shatter this, then the entire city will be restored. What do you say?" Emmet took out the sword he used during the battle and raised it high in the air. Ingo grabbed his spear and raised it too. "On the count of three…" He muttered. But, Emmet seems to be impatient with this; he nodded to Ingo and the two of them shattered the jewel. A massive wind was released and the two are being blown away. They held onto a tree, hoping that it would be enough to support them and that they won't fly away. The debris resembled itself back to the buildings that once stood around the city. The twins couldn't believe their eyes…

"Wait…look over there!" Ingo pointed at the ground that stayed away from the two about ten meters away from them. The earth opened up and released all of those that was taken to the World of Lost Souls, even Elesa. Of course, everyone stared at the Subway Bosses like if they have forgotten about the main idols of Nimbasa. Elesa was so shocked that those two are still alive. However, the Battle Subway was the only place that ever remained after the battle.

"Was I right about all of this?" Elesa asked. Emmet nodded and Ingo sort of shrugged his shoulders. Still, things are back to normal, but only one thing filled the two's mind: who was there when Ingo was left alone in his office. Quietly, Emmet then murmured his childhood song:

_Don't cry, don't weep; lie your head down to sleep…_

_Close your eyes drift away; wake up for another day…_

_Touch the clouds in the sky; wave your fears goodbye…_

_Feel the breeze flying and leave your dreams soaring…_

_Don't cry, don't weep; lie your head down to sleep…_

**End of story one!**

**Of course, there will be a continual to this story, so I am leaving this with a pretty long cliffhanger! We will leave Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet for sometime; after all of this hectic adventure, they need some deserved rest. Still, they must continue their work. Once again, I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX, AvrilofUnova, FiringShootingStar, and HeroOfReshiram for their support on making this first story a success! Thank you so much! **

**Emmet: Of course we do! We need to take a week break; the subway needs to close for some time.**

**Ingo: No doubt about it. And let's hope that this never happens again. **_**Hugs Emmet.**_

**Me: Don't forget to rate and review this story! **

**With more expectations,**

**-jazminewriter**


End file.
